villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Inverse Spirits
The Spirits inverse form and Inverse Spirits, also known as Demons Kings, when a Spirit is exposed to negative emotions for a prolonged period of time as fear or other negative emotions that make the Spirit into in despair, they undergo a radical change in appearance and emotions. They release a new kind of angel who is also the inverse form of the Angels, when a spirit enters conversely, they do not have control of their own bodies, in fact, false spirits do not have control of their own bodies, the inverse form is the true form of the Spirits, when they were created by God and when they were asleep in another dimension, they can not control their own mind and their body. According to Isaac Westcott this is the true form of the Spirit in the border size that collides with true dimension. It is not known if the Spirits can gain control of their inverse forms or switch between normal and inverse their forms at their will. Appearance wise, the Spirits Astral also change their dress for a darker version of the same. Spirits in Inverse Form Tohka Yatogami The first case of the Inverse Form of Spirit was Tohka,, she was full of intense negative emotions to see Ellen about to kill Shido. While Inversed, even Ellen; the strongest wizard was not able to harm the Demon King, showing how powerful a Spirit in her Inverse Form. While Tohka was in this form she showed no hesitation to kill anyone, including Shido, and she does not have all the knowledge she had already spent in the real world, may the inverse form has another personality inside of the Spirit. In addition, after returning to normal, she had no memory of what happened. Origami Tobiichi The second spirit that was in inverse form was Origami. She asked to Kurumi to back in the past to kill the Spirit that killed her parents, but she was full of despair and when she discovered that the Spirit who killed her parents was herself. Her Inverse Form was named "Devil Origami". In Origami's case, while in this form, she has no control over her body at all, attacking everyone and everything within her sight, including Kurumi. However, this loss of control could also have been because of the shock she suffered when she discovered the truth of her parent's death. When Origami became a Spirit and entered in her inverse form, her affiliation with the DEM Industries and her past as Wizard came to an end. Nia Honjou The third spirit that was inversed was Nia Honjou, the Second Spirit, who knew the whereabouts of the First Spirit, but was held captive by Isaac Westcott for five years, suffering great torments, abuse and all sorts of cruel tortures while chained inside DEM's torture chamber. Failed to Inverse her, Westcott erased Nia's memory by putting a Realizer inside her brain and put her into the secret lab within Neryl Island. Five years later, Westcott removed the Realizer and forced Nia to recall every kinds of pain and agony she had suffered, driving her insane. After a mental breakdown, numerous times worse than that of Tohka and Origami, Nia had finally inversed. In Nia's case, while in this form, she is in sheer blind rage. She can summon her Demon King, Beelzebub, and harness the power to create dark creatures and manipulate her enemy's future. While battleling Shido and the Spirits, however, Westcott ordered a brainwashed Artemisia Bell Ashcroft to attack Nia, ripping the Qilpha Crystal from Nia's heart and placed it on his chest, gaining power of Beelzebub and thus becoming a horrid Demon King himself. However, thanks to Shido's interfering, Beelzebub's power remained incomplete. In the end, Nia was saved and survived from her ordeal, but her Demon King remained at large within Westcott. Gallery Inverse Form.png|Dark Tohka Inverse Origam.png|Devil Origami 11058052 526230800865120 2342447605453583559 o.jpg|Dark Nia wescottfd (1).png|Isaac Ray Peram Westcott 990--okjjd.png|Kaguya Ray Peram Westcott 63232240 p0 master1200.jpg|Inverse Yoshino 71cf3bc79f3df8dc4ac2a120c111728b46102887.jpg|White Queen AIS_DATEALIVE.png|Inverse Ais (Memoria Freese only) e65d38180021440b1641520354ddd642.jpg|Beast (Final Spirit) Trivia *Kurumi is one of the most anticipated by the public to enter in her inverse form. *In the anime, Ellen said that if she were to rate the strength of the reverse would Tohka AAA rating. *All cases of a Spirit going Inverse were the result of them feeling intense negative emotions towards something that was precious to them. *The inverse form is a possible reference to the fallen angels, beings were on the dark side. *Westcott has some unknown knowledge about the Spirits, he knows how to make a Spirit enter the Inverse Mode. Navigation Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Demon Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Harbingers Category:Magic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Twin/Clone Category:Alter-Ego Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Supervillains Category:Related to Hero Category:Paranormal Category:Monarchs Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Forms Category:Dissociative Category:Destroyers Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:Tyrants Category:Rogues Category:Mythology Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Fragmental Category:Hostile Species Category:Brutes Category:Amoral Category:Deceased Category:Superorganisms Category:Honkaiverse Villains